Grandir ensemble
by Yocklane
Summary: Refaisons l'histoire. Imaginons un instant que le 4ème Hokage n'était pas mort,que le massacre du clan Uchiwa n'a jamais eu lieu. Imaginons que Sasuke et Naruto se connaissent depuis le berceau, et qu'Itachi endosse le rôle de nounou quand leurs pères travaillent. Voyons les grandir ensemble, dans des scènes toutes mignonnes ou nos héros sont craquants à souhait! CHAP3 en cours!
1. Chapter 1

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes! **_

**Nana :** hey hey ! Je prends note pour le SasuNaru (pas NaruSasu, non ? non ? ok.)

Parce que oui, je pense aussi que la relation platoniquement amicale seulement n'est pas suffisante sur ce fandom x) Merci encore, et à très vite !

Y'lan

**Tanuki No Baka** : Ohayo ! Merci pour ta review ! Et pardon de répondre des mois après T-T

J'avoue que moi aussi j'étais gaga (pour reprendre ton terme) face à mes bisho chibi.

La scène que tu as préféré, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et je suis content que tu ais pu saisir l'émotion que j'ai voulu transmettre (et « juste magique » wow merci 'o')

La suite est en cours ! J

Donc à très vite et merci encore !

Y'lan

* * *

Fugaku Uchiwa avait peur. En plus de la culpabilité énorme qui l'assaillait, il était tiraillé entre une tristesse écrasante et un bonheur sans nom.

Sa chère et tendre épouse, laissa sa vie pour donner naissance à une autre.

Son premier fils qui venait d'avoir un petit frère, pleurait à la fois de joie et de désespoir.

A quelques rues de là, Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze annonçait fièrement à son mari qu'ils allaient très bientôt être parents.

La joie et la tristesse se mêlaient sans pudeur et dans les 2 familles les larmes coulèrent.

Quelques jours plus tard, le couple Namikaze se présentaient à l'enterrement de l'une de leur plus proche amie, Mikoto Uchiwa.

Quelques mois plus tard, Minato Namikaze se trouvait seul devant une tombe, un nouveau né dans les bras. Il venait d'enterrer sa femme, près de son amie.

La douleur rassemblait inlassablement les gens. Parce qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans échanger la moindre parole.

Fugaku Uchiwa et Minato Namikaze étaient veufs.

Fugaku Uchiwa et Minato Namikaze étaient pères.

Leurs femmes étaient enterrées ensemble, eux restaient derrière ensemble.

Et leurs fils allaient grandir... ensemble.

_3 ans_

Le jour se levait à peine, que déjà une personne était réveillée, préparant le petit déjeuner.

Elle s'activait, sachant le réveil des autres habitants imminant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une chambre, faisant lentement coulisser la porte, avant de tirer violemment sur une couverture posée au sol, de laquelle émergea deux petits êtres, l'un blond comme les blés et l'autre sombre comme la nuit.

"Huum ... Nii-san?" Demanda ce dernier en s'asseyant, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, frottant un de ses yeux frénétiquement, fixant son aîné de l'autre.

" Debout petit frère fou", lui répondit avec un sourire tendre le dit Nii-san.

Les yeux de son petit frère se posèrent sur le bambin à ses côtés, et s'illuminèrent de malice.

Il colla presque ses lèvres contre l'oreille du bel endormi, avant de crier un puissant "debouuuut", faisant sursauter le petit blond qui aussitôt se jeta sur lui. C'est ainsi que débuta cette chaude journée, par une bataille de gui-li et des rires d'enfants.

Un gargouillis venant de l'estomac du plus jeune leur fit tous les deux relever la tête vers Itachi, de 6 ans leur aîné, qui vint les prendre chacun par la main afin de les emmener manger.

Le quatrième Hokage regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et pourtant il travaillait depuis la veille.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte: retourner chez lui, prendre une douche, et engloutir un ou deux bols de ramen avec son fils chez Ichiraku.

Il s'en voulait presque de demander à l'aîné Uchiwa de veiller sur Naruto, sachant qu'il avait déjà Sasuke.

Mais en même temps, c'est comme s'il était une grande famille, n'ayant jamais été séparé très longtemps et ce depuis leur naissance.

Minato se laissa aller à d'agréables souvenirs.

Il se remémora la première fois où son fils ouvrit les yeux. C'était un moment incroyable sachant qu'il les avaient gardé fermé jusqu'à ses 3 mois.

Il tenait à ce moment là le petit Sasuke sur ses genoux, lui parfaitement éveillé et alors âgé de 9 mois (j'ai un peu modifié leur âge, c'est volontaire !).

Le regard océan se posa alors directement sur le lac ténébreux que formait celui de Sasuke, qui s'était penché vers lui. Il tendit à ce moment là une main vers la joue du plus jeune, gazouillant doucement un langage qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre. C'était comme s'il lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Naruto répondit par un sourire.

Minato se sentit à la fois heureux et un peu triste.

La première personne que son fils avait vu lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux n'était pas lui, son père, mais Sasuke.

Aussi c'était à présent la personne sur laquelle ses yeux étaient le plus souvent posés.

Ils s'étaient toujours attendu ces deux là.

Jamais l'un n'avançait sans l'autre.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, c'est Naruto qui appris à marcher avant Sasuke. Pourtant, lors de leur jeu ou lorsqu'ils étaient simplement ensemble, il avançait à quatre pattes, comme son aîné, jusqu'à ce que celui ci se tienne sur ses deux jambes.

Itachi veillait leur mouvement à une distance respectable, accourant efficacement lorsque l'un ou l'autre flanchait.

Aussi, lorsque Fugaku rentra du travail un soir , il vit les deux bambins l'accueillir en courant, s'accrochant à ses jambes, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le patriarche s'abaissa à leur hauteur, et les félicita chacun leur tour, toujours sous l'œil bienveillant d'Itachi.

* * *

_4 ans._

Deux petit cris étouffés se firent entendre au milieu de la nuit.

« Naru-chan, Naru-chan», souffla Sasuke, secouant frénétiquement le petit blond à ses côtés.

« Sasu-chaaaaaan, j'ai fait un cauchemar », dit-il en essuyant de petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Moi-moi aussi », répondit Sasuke, faisant la même chose.

« C'était quoi le tien ?

- C'était maman .

- Mais c'était un rêve alors non ?

- Non … elle avait un katana, dans le ventre, comme ça ».

Il mimait qu'on lui transperçait le ventre, tenant le vide au dessus de lui.

« Whoa ! Moi dans mon rêve, un gros méchant renard voulait me manger. Il était comme ça et faisait groa groa ! », mimant lui aussi une bête monstrueuse. Puis il continua :

« On devrait aller dormir avec Itachi.

- Hm, hm » fit Sasuke, hochant vivement la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'Itachi se retrouva avec un Naruto complètement sur lui et un Sasuke collé tout contre son flanc, une jambe enroulé autour la sienne.

* * *

_6 ans_

Les enfants jouaient dans le parc sous l'œil bienveillant d'Itachi.

Naruto courrait derrière Sasuke, hurlant et riant sans retenue.

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'arrête, cherchant du regard le petit blond qui ne le suivait plus.

Il le trouva assis par terre, riant à gorge déployée, entouré de deux petites filles, l'une aussi blonde que lui (avec des cheveux plus terne cependant), l'autre avec les cheveux roses bonbons qui lui donnaient mal aux yeux.

Sasuke les regarda de loin, assis à côté d'Itachi. Celui ci avait donné sa bouteille d'eau à son cadet, déviant son regard sur le blond qui avait attiré encore plus d'enfants, riant et gesticulant, puis sur son petit frère, qui balançaient ses petites jambes dans le vide.

C'était toujours comme ça.

Naruto, le fils du Hokage, était adulé des foules et aimé de tous, sympathisant et souriant à tout le monde.

Et puis il y avait Sasuke. Le petit Sasuke, tout mignon tout frêle, qui bégayait légèrement parfois, quand trop de monde était autour de lui.

Personne ne venait lui parler si Naruto n'était pas à ses côtés, aucunes filles ne lui couraient après (étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Si si c'est vrai j'vous jure) et personne ne le félicitait jamais, parce qu'il était juste Sasuke, caché dans l'ombre de son frère aîné et de son ami Naruto.

A cette constatation, le petit brun fronça les sourcils, gonfla ses joues devenues rouges et battit ses petits pieds plus vite dans l'air.

Itachi le regarda, un sourire en coin.

Bien sur, cela le peinait de son petit frère fou seul sans Naruto, avec que lui même sans Sasuke était parfaitement entouré.

Mais il était également persuadé que jamais il n'en tenait rigueur au blond, tout simplement parce que celui-ci ne le remarquait même pas, du haut de ses six ans, et aussi parce que de toute façon, et quoique que le monde en dise, Sasuke serait toujours son ami le plus précieux.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son petit frère, il ne remarqua que trop tard que celui-ci s'était anormalement tendu, ses petits poings malmenant la bouteille d'eau.

Il suivit les orbes aussi noires que les siennes vers la scène qui se jouait :

Naruto pleurait bruyamment, un garçon plus grand que lui lui tirant sur ses mèches encadrant son visage.

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour lorsque les ongles du garnement se plantèrent dans une des cicatrices ornant le visage du blond. Itachi allait intervenir mais en croisant le regard de son frère, il eu un soudain frisson avant qu'un sourire ne se peigne sur son visage.

Aussi, il laissa champ libre à Sasuke qui se précipita sur Naruto et son bourreau, veillant tout de même de loin.

Sasuke s'approchait dangereusement. Si bien que les enfants présents s'écartèrent à son passage.

Il posa une main sur sur bras de celui qui avait fait pleurer son meilleur ami et qui se retourna pour lui en flanquer une , et aussitôt l'agresseur s'enfuit, blême de peur, sans assener de coup au brun qui le fusilla du regard, avant de le poser dans celui de Naruto qui se pétrifia, oublia même de continuer à pleurer, murmura :

« Sa-sasu-chan, tes yeux ... »

Et Sasuke comprit. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers la rivière qui longeait le village, pris de panique. Itachi le suivit discrètement, accompagné de Naruto, inquiets tous les deux de la réaction du brun.

Sasuke avait toujours eu peur des Sharingans. Il trouvait ce regard terrifiant, même dans les yeux de son père ou de son frère. Alors, lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus de l'eau, il constata avec horreur que lui aussi en possédait maintenant, agrémentés de deux petites virgules noires.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto s'approchait de lui, Itachi veillant, toujours de loin.

« Sasu-chan ?

- Ne-ne regarde pas, je … je fais peur. » répondit en sanglotant le dit Sasu-chan.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui fit se retourner, posant ses petites mains sur les joues rougies d'un Sasuke qui gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, secouant de temps à autre sa tête de gauche à droite. Naruto contempla un instant les mèches ébènes bouger de droite à gauche, avant de prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Tu sais Sasu-chan, j'aime beaucoup ton Chareinzan, il est très beau et il te va très bien !

- C'est Sharingan qu'il faut dire Naru-chan, pas Chareinzan ! » Lui répondit Sasuke, riant et pleurant à la fois, serrant les mains chaudes du blonds un peu plus fort.

Naruto ne le rejetait pas. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le soir, lorsque les frères Uchiwa arrivèrent chez eux après avoir déposé le blond, Fugaku, heureux pour l'exploit de son fils de s'être éveillé aux Sharingan si jeune, organisa une fête express, invitant ainsi Naruto et Minato, transit de fatigue, mais qui se réjouit comme il put avant de s'avachir sur la table et de s'endormir, pendant que Naruto tapotait doucement sa tête ou caressait son dos, déposant un ou deux bisous sur les joues légèrement rougis.

Fugaku sourit en se disant que Naruto reproduisait ce que son propre père lui faisait.

Lui n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé son affection de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais su. Non, ce n'était pas une excuse, Minato n'avait qu'un seul enfant, lui avait eu le temps de « s'exercer » avec Itachi.

Il regarda discrètement ses fils, endormis l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, les couvrant d'une légère couverture, puis en posa une sur les épaules de son ami, pendant que Naruto se frottait les yeux, lourd de sommeil. Il se dirigea vers Fugaku, avant de lui tendre les bras pour qu'il le prenne, s'asseyant sur ses genoux et calant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

Fugaku, surpris, regarda un instant le blondinet dormir tranquillement dans ses bras, et sourit, c'était comme si le blond avait lu dans ses pensées, déchiffrant ses craintes.

Lorsque le quatrième se réveilla, la nuit était grandement avancée. Il se leva douloureusement, faisant rouler les muscles de sa nuque, avant de poser un doux regard sur son ami endormit qui portait son fils, avant de se diriger vers le canapé où dormait Itachi et Sasuke, les prenant tous les deux contre lui, pour se rendormir, serein.

* * *

_7 ans._

Itachi n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de s'entraîner avec la garde à temps plein des petits.

Aussi, il usa du Sharigan plusieurs fois dès que la possibilité se présentait, c'est à dire souvent, car les bambins faisaient beaucoup de bêtises et se servaient souvent de lui comme le méchant suprême à abattre.

Seulement, depuis que Sasuke s'était éveillé au Sharigan, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lui tenir tête.

Et dire que ses deux là entraient demain à l'Académie. Il pourra enfin devenir l'anbu de la garde rapproché de l'Hokage, qu'il considérait, à juste titre, comme son deuxième père.

Le lendemain, c'est un Naruto surexcité et un Sasuke anxieux qui attendirent, en rang, main dans la main, le discours de l'Hokage spécialement convié à la rentrée à l'Académie des ninjas de Konoha (son fils était tout de même dans la promotion !).

Même Fugaku avait pris un jour de « congé », debout à côté d'Itachi, écoutant vaguement le speech du quatrième.

Ces enfants grandissaient tellement vite, pensa t-il, jetant également à son aîné qui en croisant son regard lui adressa un sourire.

Et ils continueraient de grandir, tous ensemble.

* * *

_Ohayo ~~_

_Un nouvel OS avec nos deux petits protagonistes préférés tout kawaii!_

_Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire certaines scènes, c'est le genre de one shot mignon et sans prise de tête que j'aurai voulu lire, donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi !_

_J'ai particulièrement craqué pour celle où Naruto s'en va dormir dans les bras de Fugaku !_

_Et vous alors, laquelle avez vous préféré?_

_A vos reviews :D_

_A très vite pour la suite et fin de SOS !_

_Y'lan _


	2. Chapter 2

_PARTIE 2 : (Pardon pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relu encore une fois!)_

* * *

_« Sasu-chan, sasu-chan ! , viens voir, viiiiiiite ! »_

_Le dit Sasu-chan, jusqu'alors accroupit et jouant dans le sable, s'approcha de la tête blonde qui l'avait appelé, ses petits pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les rochers Naru-chan, c'est dangereux. Itachi Nii-san nous a demandé de pas nous éloigner trop loin …_

_- Mais regaaaarde, ça bouge, tu crois qu'il est vivant ?_

_- Le touche pas, c'est dégouttant, et puis on ne sait même pas ce que c'est, ça va te morde, et ensuite tu vas te mettre à pleurer encore._

_-N'importe quoi. Regarde sa coquille, elle est belle, c'est comme un escargot de terre, sauf que là, bin il vit dans la mer._

_- Naru-chan, t'es bête des fois._

_- Toi-même t'es bête. »_

_Et c'est à grands renforts de tirages de langue que Naruto accentua ses dires, avant que son cri ne retentisse, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui s'était relevé, et avait couru chercher Itachi qui arriva rapidement afin de dégager le doigt du blond de l'antre de l'animal._

* * *

« Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, debout, oye Sasu-chan »

Un rêve ? Depuis quand Sasuke rêvait d'un souvenir ? Ce jour là remontait à des années, 6, 7 ans tout au plus. Ils étaient allés à la mer avec Itachi et leur cousin Shisui. Et Naruto s'était fait mordre par un « escargot de mer » comme il l'appelait, et la marque était restée.

« Sasu-chan, on doit bouger, vite !

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, on a plus 5 ans ! »

Il ne récolta qu'un vague grognement de la part de son coéquipier.

Car oui, maintenant ils étaient genin et âgé de 13 ans, et s'étaient vu intégrer la même équipe, avec une certaine Sakura Haruno,qu'ils connaissaient déjà vaguement, et du célèbre Kakashi Hatake comme sensei.

Naruto et lui le connaissait depuis toujours, car c'était un des anciens élèves de Minato, mais également le meilleur ami d'un membre très respecté de du clan Uchiwa: Obito Uchiwa.

Ce dernier, à la suite d'une mission, s'était vu sa partie droite du visage écrasée. De désespoir, et parce qu'il croyait ne pas s'en sortir, il demanda à leur troisième équipière, Rin, de lui retirer son Sharigan à peine éveillé et le donner à Kakashi qui lui venait de perdre son œil gauche. Seulement voilà, il ne mourut pas, mais ne regrettait pas d'avoir accompli ce geste envers son rival/meilleur ami.

Ils s'étaient entraîné dur ensemble, avait vu avec fierté leur sensei devenir Hokage, et avait pleuré ensemble la mort de Rin, puis de Kushina.

Mais voilà, la simple mission au bord de l'eau avait fait remonté des souvenirs dont il avait oublié l'existence.

Ils sautaient de branches en branches, rentrant à Konoha. Sasuke lorgnait de temps en temps sur son meilleur ami, et quand celui-ci croisait son regard, il le fuyait.

Arrivé près des portes du village, ils se séparèrent, Kakashi et Naruto allant vers le bureau de l'hokage, l'argenté pour lui faire son rapport, et Naruto pour aller voir son père, tout simplement.

Celui-ci les accueilli avec sérieux, les deux « subordonnés » s'inclinant respectueusement.

Après que Kakashi fut sorti, Minato se précipita vers son fils, un air affolé scotché au visage :

« Naru-chan ! Oh mon Dieu tu n'es pas blessé ? Tes vêtements sont tous déchirés, et … mais tu saignes ! Enlèves ton tee-shirt, je vais désinfecter et ... » Le plus âgé le tourna et le retourna, le touchant partout pour savoir s'il avait mal quelque part.

« Oto-chan, c'est bon, j'ai plus 5 ans tu sais ... »

Les derniers mots moururent dans le creux de sa gorge, alors qu'il pensa à ses paroles que l'Uchiwa avait prononcé avant lui.

Minato, devant le silence de son fils, s'arrêta de fouiller dans les placards qu'ils avaient mis sans dessus-dessous pour dévisager son enfant.

« Naru-chan ? » appela t-il doucement quand il vit son regard voilé. De la colère, du chagrin aussi ?

Minato lisait toutes ses émotions au travers de ses yeux. Il avait appris. L'étendue océane lui donnait toujours toutes les informations concernant l'état émotionnel de son fils, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci. La voix du plus jeune brisa soudain le silence :

« Je rentre à la maison me reposer. On se revoit ce soir, d'accord ? »

* * *

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, seul. Son père était sûrement dans son bureau à interroger (voire torturer grrr) un énième prisonnier, et Itachi étant Anbu, devait être en mission.

Ses pensées dérivèrent une fois de plus vers Naruto. Son meilleur ami. Le seul. L'unique.

Il s'interrogeait sur leur relation. Eux qui étaient si proches, ils s'étaient éloignés, indéniablement.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient lassé de la présence de l'autre ?

* * *

Naruto aussi réfléchissait. Et puis il s'arrêta, parce qu'il mourrait de faim.

Il décida de passer chez Ichiraku, après tout il faisait déjà nuit, et son père n' était pas encore rentré, devant sans doute crouler sous le travail.

En s'installant dans son restaurant préféré, il se dit qu'il y venait souvent avec Sasuke quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils leur arrivait même d'y venir, seul, sans leurs pères ou Itachi, rien que tous les deux, et ils refaisaient le monde ensemble autour d'un bol de ramen, sous le regard amusé du cuisinier et celui curieux de sa fille.

Quand cela avait-il changé ?

A leur entrée à l'académie, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Tous leurs travaux en binôme ils les effectuaient ensemble, personne ou presque ne pénétrait cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'enfermaient.

Ensemble. Ils refaisaient le monde.

Sasuke était doué. Et puis il possédait l'une des pupilles héréditaires les plus puissantes de Konoha. Il avait les meilleurs résultats, le meilleur potentiel. Naruto était le garçon qu'on aimait parce que tout le monde le connaissait.

Et puis du jour au lendemain tout changea.

A 10 ans, le regard qu'avaient les gens sur Naruto changea.

Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être dit l'eut été.

Kyubi.

Alors tout le monde apprit, par un certain Danzo, que Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze était l'hôte de ce monstre, et de surcroît l'assassin de sa propre mère.

Ce jour-là, les villageois pénétrèrent en nombre dans le bureau de l'Hokage, vide.

Ce jour-là, Minato était avec son fils sous une grosse couverture, berçant et calmant comme il le pouvait son enfant, pleurant et tremblant, les yeux virant parfois aux rouges sang.

Ce jour-là, Fugaku empêcha ses fils d'aller trouver Naruto, et à Sasuke de l'approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Alors oui, ça pouvait venir de là.

Oh, toute cette haine contre le blond s'était plus ou moins estompé, on avait maintes fois accusé le Yondaime de ne pas avoir prévenu son village, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu changer ?

Et le temps passa, et ils devinrent genin, se retrouvant dans la même équipe.

Ils étaient passé d'amis -très- proches, à connaissances.

* * *

Les semaines et les mois défilèrent.

Une menace planait sur le village caché de la feuille, et en voulait dangereusement à un individu particulier.

L'Hokage avait mit tous ses shinobis disponible à contribution, il devait à tout prix éviter qu'on lui enlève son trésor le plus précieux.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il appelait son fils, le cherchant afin de le mettre en sécurité.

Plus loin, une explosion mit tous ses sens en alerte et il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait.

Un frisson d'horreur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il reconnu son fils, debout devant un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, le cou démesurément long regardant le blond de haut. Il le reconnu comme le troisième ninja légendaire, ayant lui-même eut Jiraya comme maître et Tsunade comme tutrice pendant de longues années.

Il connaissait aussi le rang de Nukenin auquel Orochimaru -car c'était son nom- était assigné. Il allait donc s'élancer pour secourir Naruto, qu'une poigne ferme se fit sentir à son épaule. Levant les yeux, il vit Itachi lui faisant signe de ne pas intervenir.

Orochimaru faisait parti de l'Akatsuki, depuis peu rejoint par l'aîné Uchiwa qui agissait en tant qu'espion au sein de l'organisation. Mis à part l'Hokage, personne n'était au courant, pas même son père ou Sasuke. Surtout pas Sasuke. Il ne devait pas savoir, il l'arrêterai surement.

Pour lors, il devait avertir Minato de l'attaque sur le village caché de la feuille, et la volonté pour l'Akatsuki de s'emparer du Bijuu de Naruto, seulement il était arrivé trop tard.

* * *

Orochimaru était doué pour semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens. Il adorait les manipuler, les bercer d'illusions, puis les briser, tout simplement.

Et il faisait, en ce moment, avec le réceptacle de Kyubi. Il se délectait des réactions de ce dernier. Il était jeune, et si influençable.

Oui. Naruto était faible. Tous ses sentiments contradictoires remontaient. La peur, celle de voir les gens qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui. Peur de voir Sasuke le rejeter pour toujours. Il était seul devant cette réalité. Et puis c'était la guerre. Par SA faute.

Il se prit soudain la tête entre les mains, hurlant. Une douleur insupportable lui lacerait le crane, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle et la voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui, faisant vibrer tout son être.

Il avait mal. Il voulait le hurler mais les sons se bloquaient dans sa gorge alors que la voix se faisait plus forte.

_"Libère moi, libère moi. Je serai l'expression de ta haine. Laisse la te guider, et je te suivrait, je te ferai devenir fort, invincible."_

Et Naruto hurla de plus belle, son corps se couvrant d'un chakra orange.

"Itachi, laisse moi y aller".

La demande claqua comme un ordre. Itachi frissonna avant de laisser l'Hokage, qui disparut pour réapparaître aux côtés de son fils, le prendre dans ses bras, et s'éloigner à une distance respectable de l'ennemi, le tout en une demi-seconde.

Itachi resterai toujours admiratif face à celui que l'on appelait, à juste titre, l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

* * *

Le combat avait prit une nouvelle tournure. Les clans avec des pupilles héréditaires combattaient aux premières lignes. Le clan Hyuga et Uchiwa côte à côte, une première.

Pourtant, l'un d'autres eux manquait à l'appel.

Sasuke avait entendu les bruits qui courraient et qui disaient que le fils du Hokage se battait seul face au leader de l'Akatsuki.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi outre mesure et s'était élancé. Il arriva au lieu du combat.

Une tête ressemblant vaguement à un serpent gisait là. A ses côtés, l'Hokage, évanouit.

Sasuke le pris sur son dos et l'amena comme il le put dans un endroit sur, avant de voir des anbus le remerciant d'un signe de tête et allant récupérer le cadavre ou du moins ce qu'il en restait et le sceller dans un parchemin.

Mais le brun n'était pas plus rassuré pour autant. Où était Naruto? Il enclencha ses Sharigans, cherchant partout autour de lui. Il découvrit avec horreur les différents combats qui avaient lieu.

Deux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà mort, deux autres encore se faisaient capturer, et puis Jiraya et Tsunade avait rejoint le combat. Et ils allaient surement achever les deux derniers membres.

Itachi aussi avaient suivis les différents fronts. Avec lui, l'Akatsuki comptaient 7 membres: Orochimaru, Deidare, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, et Kakuzu. Il les voyaient tomber les uns après les autres, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il connaissait la passion qu'avait son "chef" pour les bijuus, l'obsession qu'il avait en particulier pour celui à neuf queues, pour Naruto.

* * *

Plus loin, le jeune garçon blond s'éveillait. La tête lourde, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il avait peur. Plus encore, il était terrifié. Et la raison de son angoisse résidait à l'intérieur même de son corps.

Kyubi lui avait expliqué, maintenant, il savait. Il savait tout et une rage sans nom s'immisça dans son cœur, marquant son esprit. Alors il était le réceptacle de tous les maux du village? Pourquoi continuer d'exister alors, si tout le monde souhaitait juste le voir mourir? Et son père? Son propre père nourrissait-il aussi cette haine à son égard?

Il était perdu. Il se leva en titubant. Tout se mélangea en lui, la peur, l'incompréhension, le doute.

_Je ne suis personne, je suis juste une arme, un être méprisé, je ... je ne peux pas .. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exister._

Il cria. De tout son être. Plus il criait et plus le rire puissant de Kyubi résonnait en lui. A genoux, sa tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant sans cesse sur ses joues, il extériorisa toute sa douleur. Tout son corps le brûlait, alors qu'il approchait un kunai de sa gorge. Il murmura, dans ce qu'il espéra être son dernier souffle:

_Je n'en peux plus._

Il ferma brutalement les yeux, leva le kunai.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, surpris, alors que la main lui retirait le kunai et passa doucement sur sa joue marquée de larmes. Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Sasu ...ke ?

_-C'est terminé. Tout est fini maintenant. On rentre, d'accord, Naru-chan?"_

* * *

_Hey hey Mina-san! _

_Comme promis voici le deuxième (et avant dernier!) chapitre de grandir ensemble! _

_Alors, j'aimerai tout d'abord éclaircir un petit point. Dans cette fic, l'Akatsuki ne comporte que 7 membres, et vu que Sasuke n'a pas rejoint Orochimaru, j'ai décidé de le laisser dans l'organisation, et d'en faire le leader. J'ai aussi volontairement "supprimé" certains personnages (Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Tobi) pour les mêmes raisons évidentes!_

_Et puis je ne voulais pas faire traîner ce chapitre, même si encore une fois la "génération Naruto" n'a que 13 ans etc ..._

_Bref, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!_

_Maintenant j'aimerai m'adresser à vous pour la suite et fin. _

_Aimerez-vous que la relation Sasuke/Naruto reste purement amicale, ou qu'au contraire elle évolue vers quelque chose de plus ... amour/amour? x)_

_(Précisons tout de suite qu'aucun lemon ou autre chose de ce type ne sera rédigé ahahaha)_

_Donnez moi vos avis/souhaits dans les reviews!_

_A très vite,_

_Y'lan_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Suite et fin !

Le seul lieu Où j'aimerai demeurer.

C'est ce lieu qui m'a vu naître, cet endroit qui nous a vu grandir ... ensemble.

Voilà les Pensées d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ambrés de soleil.

A l'abri sous le feuillage d'un arbre centenaire, il réfléchissait.

Tout ce chemin parcouru en vallait vraiment la peine.

Après la ''visite'' de l'Akatsuki, il avait retrouvé son chez-lui, aujourd'hui en souriant, il se disait que c'était définitivement là qu'il voulait finir sa vie. Là, c'était dans les bras de Sasuke.

* * *

La défaite de l'Akatsuki avait été raconté dans tous les villages. De Suna à Kiri, on a su que Konoha avait eu raison de cette organisation criminelle. Naruto, après avoir été sauvé par Sasuke d'un suicide certain, resta endormi pendant de longs mois, Minato restant à ses côtés.

Danzo profita pour tenter un coup d'état, suite auquel il se fit froidement arrêté par le patriarche Uchiwa et croupira derrière les barreaux surement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

A son réveil, Naruto tomba dans deux perles abyssales qu'il reconnaissait bien. Puis avait récolté une paire de gifles bien placés.

Tous deux se souvenait du malaise, puis du fou rire qui avait suivi.

La rééducation aussi fût longue, le blond ayant de longs mois d'inactivité à rattraper. Rien que remarcher fût en soit très difficile.

Et puis il était parti avec Jiraya, suivre une "formation" afin de contrôler au mieux le démon sommeillant en lui d'une part, et aussi parce que Minato avait insisté auprès de son ancien Sensei pour que son fils devienne son disciple.

Sasuke avait été présent dans toutes ces étapes, pilier dans le relèvement de son ami, soutien dans son départ, fervent spectateur de ses progrès (à distance certes), à l'affût des nouvelles que lui donnait le Hokage.

Itachi et Fugaku avait comprit: malgré toutes leurs tentatives, personne ne pouvait les séparer, surtout pas leur propre famille.

Et 4 ans passèrent, entre attente et incertitude.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto revint au village, c'était Sasuke qui était absent. Lui et Kakashi s'entraînait à Kiri, depuis 2 ans déjà. Naruto devait attendre une année supplémentaire afin de le revoir. Il comptait les jours.

Itachi lui parlait souvent de lui, ventant à quel point son petit frère avait pu grandir et devenir magnifique, souriant et se moquant des rougeurs qui traînaient sur les joues hâlées. Naruto n'en doutait pas, après tout lui aussi avait eu une poussée de croissance tout à fait remarquable.

Et Naruto tomba amoureux du Sasuke dont Itachi lui parlait, buvant ses paroles inlassablement, imaginant les traits du jeune homme, sa voix.

Alors que le jour de son retour approchait, il décida de lui faire une surprise, demandant à son père une chose qui surprit grandement ce dernier, avant de les faire tous les deux éclater de rire, les faisant se ressembler encore plus.

* * *

Sasuke rentra tôt ce matin matin, exténué. Il décida de passer chez lui prévenir d'abord sa famille, pendant que Kakashi irait trouver l'Hokage pour l'informer de leur retour. Après s'être longtemps reposer et avoir mangé avec Fugaku et Itachi qui lui posèrent plein de questions, il prit le chemin du bureau du Yondaime.

Il frappa, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, dévoilant alors l'Hokage, de dos, regardant par la fenêtre, et inhabituellement revêtu de son habit traditionnel d'Hokage, deux lourdes mèches encadrant son visage que Sasuke n'apercevait que de profil.

"Je vous fais part de mon retour, Hokage-Sama"

L'hokage frissonna sous la voix grave et posée, avant de se retourner d'un coup, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Naru .. Naruto? Mais-comment?

-Okairi Sasu-chan!", répondit Naruto, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire, "si tu voyais ta tête ahah"

Sasuke ne pu réprimer un léger sourire, alors que son coeur lui, battait bien trop vite pour son propre bien.

Ils se firent face encore un moment, se dévisageant l'un l'autre alors que Naruto enlevait sa coiffe d'Hokage.

Le brun observa le moindre de ses gestes, remarquant à quel point les cheveux blonds avaient poussé, de même que leur propriétaire, qui se révélait bien plus séduisant que lorsqu'il l'avait connu. Il constata avec un léger pincement au coeur que le blond était plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour charrier l'Uchiwa jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ...

La ressemblance avec le quatrième était bien plus qu'évidente, pourtant le regard de Naruto semblait plus doux et plus bleu, tandis que ses cheveux étaient moins pâle et plus brillant qu'auparavant. Oui, avec ses larges épaules et son sourire plus rehaussé de part sa mâchoire carrée, il était tout bonnement splendide.

De son côté, Naruto n'était pas en reste. Un large sourire scotché au visage, il observait celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Sasuke était encore plus beau qu'il l'avait imaginé; ses mèches encadrant son visage avaient poussés, et lui chatouillaient maintenant le haut des épaules. Ses yeux en amande semblaient s'être encore plus étirés, soulignant la profondeur de son regard et contrastant toujours autant avec sa peau opaline. Sa silhouette élancée et ses muscles finement travaillés ne laissèrent pas notre blond indifférent, et celui-ci se surprit à vouloir glisser ses doigts sur l'épiderme qu'il savait sensible.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Dehors, la pluie tombait averse et aucun des deux ne s'en était rendu compte. Leurs yeux se perdaient dans leurs jumelles et ne lâchaient plus, et pendant ce temps ils parlaient, de tout, de rien. Ils refaisaient le monde. Leur regard sur celui-ci avait changé. Ils avaient vu la guerre, la peur, la souffrance. Ils avaient mûri. Pourtant ils n'oubliaient jamais quelle chance ils avaient de toujours avoir quelqu'un à les attendre à la maison; leurs pères, Itachi, Naruto pour l'un, Sasuke pour l'autre, rien n'importait plus, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Une semaine passa, et même les Uchiwa ne purent profiter du retour de Sasuke tant celui-ci se montrait rarement. Il était avec Naruto, personne ne pouvait en douter, mais on ne savait jamais où les trouver en journée. Ce n'était qu'à la tombée de la nuit -dans le meilleur des cas-, que les deux hommes rentraient chez eux, couverts de blessures en tout genre, mais néanmoins avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde pensait à un entraînement intensif dû à la fierté mal placée des deux éphèbes, pourtant une question taraudait leur père respectif.

C'est en rentrant d'un bar et tombant sur un Naruto et un Sasuke enlacés trop ... intimement pour penser à une simple étreinte amicale que leur soupçon furent fondés. Étrangement la nouvelle ne les étonna pas le moins du monde, mais Minato dû user de sa vitesse afin de se téléporter avec Fugaku avant que leurs fils ne les remarquent.

Ils devraient tout de même avoir une discussion ... le lendemain. Enfin, s'ils arrivaient à leur mettre la main dessus évidemment.

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte d'entrée, étonné de voir encore des lumières allumées à une heure si tardive. Naruto, sur ses talons, la main ancrée dans celle de son "ami", le questionna du regard. Un éclat de rire les firent sursauter avant que le blond ne se précipite vers le salon, d'où provenait le bruit.

"Papa? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

- Ahah! Oui je me souviens! Et puis la fois où Naru-chan a- , oh vous êtes rentrés, il est déjà si tard? Pardon, à force de discuter nous n'avons absolument pas vu le temps passer" Répondit-il à son fils, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

"Tu peux t'asseoir Naruto, toi aussi Sasuke", demanda Fugaku, faisant hausser un sourcil interrogatif à son cadet, qui prit place avec le blond en face des patriarches. La discussion allait bon train, Minato leur expliquant qu'ils avaient retrouvé un vieil album photo et qu'ils ses remémoraient de vieux souvenirs, se rendant compte, je cite, "de leur âge bien trop avancé" à coup d'exclamations théâtrales qui arracha même un rire franc à Fugaku. C'est alors qu'arriva Itachi, qui lâcha sans comprendre:

"Alors ça y est? Ils vous l'ont enfin dit?" Félicitations, mes petits frères fous"

"Mes?". Naruto le dévisagea, puis blêmit. Sasuke adressa un œillade à son aîné, avant de demander:

"Depuis quand?"

"Oh, vous n'étiez pas siiii discret que ça, et puis les parents vous ont surpris hier donc ..."

Sasuke se pinça légèrement l'arrête du nez, attendant une réaction côté "vieux". Réaction qui ne vint pas, au plus grand désarrois des principaux concernés. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

"Quel déception". La voix de Fugaku brisa le silence.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"C'est vrai." Appuya Minato, les bras croisés, acquiesçant lentement de la tête les yeux fermés.

Naruto attrapa instinctivement la main de Sasuke, qui la lui serra, les lèvres tout aussi pincés. Il allait leur envoyer une remarque cinglante, lorsque tout à coup Minato se tendit, levant les bras au ciel.

"J'aurai tellement voulu avoir des petits-enfants!"

Itachi éclata de rire, s'en était trop, même pour lui. Fugaku sourit largement, remuant la tête de haut en bas.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, avant que le blond n'élève enfin la voix:

"On comptait vous le dire, vraiment mais-"

-Ma ma Naru-chan, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère", continua Minato en passant les mains rapidement devant son visage souriant.

"Je-je pense qu'on va vous laisser alors, commença Naruto, c'est qu'il est déjà très tard ahah.

-Quoi, mais non! Regarde on venait à peine de retrouver une photo de toi bébé, whaa tu étais si mignon Naru-chan, ahah et regardez moi ces petites fesses roses et-

- STOOOOOOOP! Itachi, Fugaku ... Sas'ke, on va vous laisser. Papa, on y va, maintenant!"

Itachi se tenait le ventre, des larmes de rires perlant au coin de ses yeux qui fixaient Sasuke, la tête baissée et aussi rouge que ses tomates adorées, pendant que Fugaku levait les yeux aux ciel, soupirant.

* * *

C'est avec un sourire que Naruto se remémora ces moments, allongé sous cet arbre centenaire, lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il ne s'en alarma pas et n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque la personne s'adressa à lui.

"On sera en retard, enfin toi surtout, Usuratonkashi.

-huuum", se contenta de répondre Naruto, se redressant en s'étirant, avant de faire un grand sourire à son amour, qui le regardait tendrement.

Tout le village était réuni au pied du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, attendait plus si patiemment que ça son fils. Une veine vint même prendre place sur le haut de sa tempe, faisant trembler d'effroi ceux l'environnement, donc Itachi et Fugaku, ses plus proches conseillers.

Toujours sous l'arbre, les deux jounins s'abandonnaient à la chaleur de l'autre, Naruto caressant du bout des doigts le tatouage d'Anbu de Sasuke, pendant que celui-ci avait la tête sur les jambes de son blond.

"On devrait vraiment y aller maintenant, dit Naruto dans un éclat de rire, mon père me tuera avant même que je devienne Hokage autrement!"

C'est main dans la main, et sous les soulagements des Uchiha qu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto lâchant la main de son petit-ami avant de s'agenouiller devant le Yondaime.

La cérémonie de passation de pouvoir pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

ENFIN ! La suite et fin tardait vraiment hein?

Pardon encore, j'avais plus ou moins les idées mais pas le temps d'écrire.  
Voici donc le dénouement de cet Os en 3 parties.

J'espère que celuici n'était pas trop court?

J'ai trouvé l'idée de passation de pouvoir intéressante, mais je ne l'ai pas développé plus que ça volontairement (après tout l'histoire se concentre plus sur Sasuke et Naruto). Pareil pour les nombreuses ellipses temporelles aussi du coup, j'espère que vous avez pu suivre correctement ^^".

Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite aventure, en espérant pourvoir poster une toute nouvelle histoire d'ici peu :)

A très vite,

Y'lan


End file.
